


Surprise

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, massage oil, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has a surprise for her true love, if he can be brave enough to accept it.  Pure PWP and I am not even sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old PWP smut I wrote for imaducky over on Tumblr. She requested oil massage smut and I was happy to oblige.
> 
> Interesting note: This is the FIRST Rumbelle fic I ever wrote, publishing it on Tumblr on November 9.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

“Take your shirt off and sit down.”

While Mr. Gold wouldn't argue with the command necessarily, he was nonetheless a little taken aback that it was the first thing he heard from Belle on walking in the door. She was yelling from the bathroom at the top of the stairs, and he could hear her fiddling around with the taps through the open doorway, which made him even more suspicious of her shouted command as he walked up the stairs.

“Beg pardon?” he replied, moving towards her. She turned to glance at him and smiled disarmingly, gesturing to shoo him back towards the bedroom.

“I have a surprise for you! Go!”

He was still wary, but this was Belle. He couldn't say no to that smile of hers, no matter how ominous the command sounded out of context.

He sat down on the side of the bed and was loosening his tie when Belle emerged from the bathroom holding a bowl of water containing a small plastic jar of something.

“What's that?” he nodded towards the bowl as he tossed the tie onto a nearby chair and began working open the buttons of his shirt.

“This is something I found at the pharmacy and it gave me an idea to try.” She smiled again and moved to the other side of the bed, setting the bowl down on the end table and crawling behind him to help with the shirt removal.

“I'd feel a lot better about this if I knew what I was getting into.”

“It's a surprise!” she insisted, pulling the shirt off his arms and tossing it onto the chair with his tie. He heard the soft splashing of her reaching into the bowl behind him and removing the whatever-it-was from it. His mind began racing through the list of things she could have possibly picked up at the drug store – for gods' sake, he was being a coward – it was a small town pharmacy not a sex shop. He heard a squirt and then felt Belle's hands on his shoulders. The jar, apparently, had contained some sort of massage oil which she began working into his skin slowly, applying pressure to the stiffness in his shoulders before moving her fingers down his spine in languid circles to his lower back. She caressed him up and down the length of his back, pressing her fingers and palms where muscles knotted until his head was fuzzy from the sheer pleasure of it and his cock was the only part of him that remained stiff at all.

When she finally finished her ministrations, he let out a groan of pleasure and frustration.

“Did you like it?” she whispered, sounding adorably unsure of herself.

“Belle, I can honestly say I haven't felt this good in decades.” he turned partially, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. “Would you allow me to return the favor?”

She nodded, blue eyes shimmering with the same desire he felt.

“Take off your dress.” He breathed huskily, kicking off shoes and socks as she reached behind herself to unzip her pink sundress. He helped her pull it over her head before sliding his fingers into her chestnut curls and drawing her in for another kiss, this one the barest brush of lips, hovering ever so close that he could feel the electric tingle of her skin crackling next to his. At this distance he could see the throbbing of her pulse in her neck and the subtle dilation of her pupils as he held her at this distance.

“You'll need to take off your bra, too,” he hissed and she nodded reaching back to undo the clasp before removing the offending piece of clothing.

Gods but she was beautiful.

He pulled away a little, guiding her onto her stomach on the bed before reaching for the small jar of oil she had kept in the water to warm it. It had gone a little cool, so he poured a small amount into his palms, rubbing them together to warm it back up before pressing his hands against her shoulders, mimicking her earlier movements with his own hands against her back. He dragged his fingers into the small of her back and heard her gasps and moans as he worked. If he had thought his erection was hard earlier, he had been sorely mistaken as now it was becoming painful to listen to her little noises of delight.

Still, he continued his slow torture of himself, moving down to massage her feet, first the left and then the right, and being rewarded with the loudest moan yet. He couldn't help smiling to himself as he began to work his way back up her calves and thighs towards her panty-clad vulva. At the first – ostensibly accidental – brush of his knuckles against her outer lips she squeaked in surprise and shot him a teasing glance. He feigned ignorance and continued rubbing her inner thighs slowly as she relaxed back into the bed. At that point, he slid his hands up her sides and dipped his fingertips into the sides of her panties, sliding them down her legs and tossing them off to the side of the bed someplace.

Pushing her legs gently apart, he knelt in between her thighs, using his left hand he began to rub the skin of her plump ass as his right hand stroked down towards her warm center. Feeling how wet she was, he dipped the tip of his thumb into her as his fingers cupped her and caught her clit between his first and middle fingers. She was panting into the pillow now as he stroked her the way he knew she liked it. He moved his thumb in and out in time with his ministrations, listening intently for the gasps and moans that told him he was achieving his goal of driving her as crazy as she drove him.

As he stroked her, the gasps became sharper and higher pitched, tilting towards a scream of pleasure that had him thankful (not for the first time) that there were no neighbors nearby to hear her shouts of pleasure. He felt her walls tighten around his thumb as she climaxed, and he had to close his eyes tight to regain some mastery of himself before glancing up hopefully to see her. This he never tired of, his Belle post-orgasm was a thing of beauty. If he lived another thousand years he knew he'd never see anything more enchanting than her tousled hair and the flush of her cheeks that meant he'd succeeded in pleasing her, the pretty smile that meant that he had somehow succeeded in making this vital creature happy. He could live forever in those moments.

“Rumpelstiltskin.” He loved hearing that name on her lips, it was strange in this world but when she called for him he could never deny her and the coy smile she was flashing him over her shoulder had him thanking his lucky stars that she wanted exactly what he wanted right at that moment. He slipped his hand under her belly, propping her up into a kneeling position. He was grateful that she couldn't see as he fumbled slightly with his belt before finally removing his trousers and letting his erection spring forth from its confinement. He leaned forward, pressing kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders like he knew she liked, watching her back curl like a cat as he slid the head of his cock against her entrance.

She was still wet from earlier, and he pressed gently into her, feeling the head slide in and she gasped and closed her eyes as he pulled out again, pressing a kiss to her temple before sliding back in a little further this time. He repeated the motion over and over again, moving deeper each time before finally – mercifully – he slid all the way into her, bowing his head like a supplicant begging absolution.

He began thrusting in and out slowly, letting her feel all the friction they were building. She tilted her head back with each thrust, a series of small moans working their way out from between her lips. He smiled a private smile to himself and leaned down a bit to massage her breasts with his palms in time with his thrusts, before finding her hard nipples with his fingers and squeezing and tugging them gently. She was getting close again, he could hear it and it was all he could do not to lose himself in her right then and there.

“Belle.” he gasped her name like a prayer, feeling his climax rising through him as she began to spasm around him, pulling him along with her. He bent low over her as his muscles shook and he spilled deep inside of her. When the aftershocks of both their orgasms finally finished, he slipped himself from her and they both collapsed to the bed, completely drained. It was all he could do to pull a blanket from the foot of the bed over them as he fell.

Her eyes were soft and sleepy and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, needing to feel her body against his for as long as she'd have him. He gently tipped her chin up and she smiled at him. He kissed her again, then, this kiss less electric than their earlier one, sweeter, but no less a promise – he would stay with her until all the stars fell down around him if she'd have him.

Then Mr. Gold – Rumpelstiltskin – tucked his Belle's head under his chin and, as he felt sleep finally claim him, her soft voice murmuring “so I guess I should surprise you more often, then.” was the last thing he heard.

 


End file.
